I Can't Call You That
by paisleyunicorn
Summary: Iceland finds out he is related to Norway. But instead of being happy about it, it's the last thing he could of wanted! Norway can't understand why he feels like that. What he doesn't know is that Iceland harbours a secret love for his new "brother"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my first story that will end up an M. The first chapter is a T though, the M rating is for the next chapter. Iceland's point of view to start with.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the piece of paper in front of me with despair.<p>

"Our findings and research have concluded that Mr. Norway is your official sibling" The offending paper read.

'This can't be! This is the worst result that could of happened' I sat down and ran a hand through my silvery hair, ruffling it violently. Mr. Puffin just looked at me and grunted as if to say "what's your problem?" I took out my favourite licorice I kept in my pocket and tried nibbling on it to calm down, it worked a little bit.

'I can't be Norway's brother. It's just not right, he doesn't know I have feelings for him' I bit down on the licorice extra hard on that last part and gulped loudly. I loved Norway and it wasn't in a brotherly way. Yes he has always been a sort of family figure to me growing up but as I got older I started to see him in different lights. Less of a brother and more as a person I lusted after for love and affection.

Resisting the urge to throw the report away I finished the rest of my bitter snack and called Norway, Denmark, Sweden and Finland together for my news, it was not the news I wanted but I promised to tell them all anyway.

Little did I know what kind of response I would get from the rest of the Nordic countries...

When we were all together I just handed the report over and looked away. I couldn't make eye contact with any of them, especially not Norway. I already have a bad enough time trying to look him in the eyes on the best of days. When Denmark read out to everyone the report I expected some kind of condolence from them, some kind of pity even. But no. I should have realised these guys are too immature for that, well at least that Danish bastard is anyway.

Denmark started laughing away and Finland turned into some kind of sappy girl saying how it was all "great" and that he wanted me to call him "oniichan" too! What nerve! Then Sweden piped up, I expected his usual practical view but even he was saying that I should be feeling better now that I know. No, Sweden, no I don't feel better. But even all this was better than Norway's response.

"Oniichan..." He drawled out in his tsugaru dialect. He summoned one of his creepy ghost friends to circle me. The voice wouldn't stop and I felt a massive stab of pain in my heart.

'I can't call you oniichan Norway, I can't! Not with the way that I feel about you' I thought to myself while clutching at my chest. He then came right up to my ear and started whispering the hurtful word repeatedly. I told him to stop, I couldn't take it. But his voice and intent just got louder and louder. Finally I snapped and made for the door. Denmark and Finland started to call after me, I simply ignored them. This only lasted for a few seconds though as my legs started to hover back into their view. What was I doing?

"Oniichan..." I shyly choked out blushing slightly. I gave a thumbs down to show that I was still annoyed. Hopefully that would keep them happy and leave the whole ordeal alone. Before I could do anything else I hurried down the corridor as quickly as I could with Mr. Puffin in tow. Damn those bastards! How could they not see this was a big deal! Should never have gone to see them, I just felt worse. All I wanted to do now was to go home and take a bath in the hot springs. Forget this ever happened. As I got closer to the exit of Denmark's house I saw a familiar shadow blocking the door. Norway's ghost had tracked me down and was refusing to let me out.

"What the hell? Go away!" But the ghost kept still.

"Oniichan..." The shadow whispered.

"No! Don't start with that again!" I pleaded.

"Oniichan.." I put my hands over my ears and tried to find another way to get out. I ran through the halls of the house trying to ignore the ghost chasing after me. I kept shouting at the ghost to leave me alone but the shadow creature wouldn't listen and kept up the chase. I closed my eyes trying not to release tears that begged to come out - bad mistake. Because I couldn't see where I was going I crashed full speed into something. At first I thought it was a wall but then realised that the impact had been softer than that of bricks and mortar. I titled my head towards the ceiling to see what I had hurled myself into, it was the one thing - or rather person I really didn't want to see right now. Norway.

"Thank you for bringing him back" he said to his ghost. After the ghost disappeared again, Norway started to step closer to my body sprawled on the floor. I still hadn't got back up yet. He stopped when he reached my slightly shivering form and bent down to get closer to my face. His dull blue eyes stared right into mine with an eerie gaze. I froze, feeling like a rabbit trapped in headlights. I wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited. I could feel his hot breath against my icy skin, it left a burning sensation that was unpleasant but intoxicating at the same time. After what seemed like an eternity of staring he finally spoke up.

"Why did you leave?" he enquired. I just turned away trying not to blush. Our faces were still inches apart.

"Look at me" he commanded softly.

"No" I winced, my head still turned away.

"Look. At. Me" Norway grabbed hold to my left cheek and pushed so it was facing his.

"Why can't you look at me without being forced? Are you that ashamed about being my brother?" he snapped. I could tell by the look in his usual expressionless eyes that his words were ones of sadness however much he tried to coat them with anger. There were uncharacteristic tears making his pupils shine. Why was he this upset over it? He hardly ever shows any form of emotion in front of anyone, not even me. Have I really upset him? Not knowing what to say or do I just kept quiet. He wasn't having any of that. Placing his hands at my sides he hauled me up and pressed me into the wall.

"Just say something" he requested, still not totally calmed down. His face went back to being in close proximity to mine. I could feel his hands squeeze my arms tightly and his knees brush against my thighs. My personal space didn't exist anymore. Our bodies were touching in several places, I could feel every word he said caressing my face. This was all too much. Something inside me decided enough was enough. I leant forwards and did the unthinkable.

I kissed him.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A few things.**

**1. Norway is described as a "reclusive from the everyday world as well as painfully shy around strangers." So I tried to get bits of that in. ****Iceland is described as "appears relatively cool and composed on the surface, but is warmer and passionate ("hot-blooded") deep down." Which explains why I wrote him like this at times. So m**ay have OOCness despite my best efforts.****

**2. Warnings: M rated chapter. Lemon. Crappy dialogue. More fluff than candy floss****.**

**3. Norway's point of view this chapter.**

* * *

><p>He kissed me. That was the last thing I had expected. The kiss didn't last long and Iceland was back to shaking under my grasp.<p>

'I don't understand, why did he do that?' I thought to myself. No-one had ever kissed me before. Even back in my teenage years I was never touched or kissed or anything. I was just too shy and others thought of me as "a freak" or "creepy" because of my fairy and troll friends. They were real, why could nobody believe that! The only people I had growing up was the other four Nordics and even then Sweden loved Finland. And Denmark? Well he was Denmark, enough said. Iceland was the only one I could feel relaxed around so we grew close. I tried to treat him like my family and hope that he felt loved, just like I wanted to be. Luckily he gave me love back too. It made me feel like I wasn't so alone. As to be expected with only giving and receiving love off one individual (Denmark doesn't count, as much as he tries. I have grown to tolerate, maybe even 'like' him but he's just too annoying!) I slowly started to acquire all sorts of odd feelings. Like that if I could only have the one person to be with for the rest of my life, it would be Iceland. And I would be okay with that. More than okay. Because no-one else in the world means more to me than him. I love him. And all the things about him. Even if that damn puffin he always has by his side calls me "snarky guy" Okay maybe that's one thing I don't like. Note to self: Get back at the puffin.

So when Iceland seemed so unhappy about being actually related to me, my heart broke. Of course because of my total lack of communication skills from being a social recluse, I couldn't express it to him properly when we were in the room together, I didn't know how to. I just stuck with trying to get him to at least say it. When he bolted off, I couldn't just let him go. I needed him to know how much he meant to me. Maybe then he would accept the situation more. And that is how we ended up here... with Iceland kissing me? I still didn't get it.

"Norway, are you still there?" I snapped back into reality. God did I think all this when he stopped kissing me? I really should work on the whole "social skills" thing.

"Yes." Being the only word I could say. Oh come on now, get a hold of yourself. You need to ask him. Just do it.

"Iceland... why did you kiss me?" That was better. My words made him flush a deep shade of crimson.

"Because you were pressed up against me and I just snapped from my feelings and oh what am I saying..." He rambled at about a thousand mph, I could hardly keep up. There was one bit of that sentence that stuck out no matter how quickly it fell from his mouth.

"Snapped from your feelings?"

"My feelings for you." I eased my grip on him in shock. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would rip from out of my ribcage. He has feelings for me?

"Me?" I asked, stupidly pointing at myself.

"Yes you, don't be so idiotic." he sighed. Even when he is acting all bashful, he still manages to get a few quips in there.

"Why did you seem so unhappy at being related to me earlier?" I asked sullenly, remembering the incident.

"Why do you think? I can't love you if you are my brother can I? And you won't want me if we are related" My eyes widened to the size of moons. I finally understood it all now. My hold on him had completely gone in favour of raising a hand to his cheek, stroking it lightly. With some new found confidence I started to say things so sappy that even Finland would cringe in shame.

"Iceland, it doesn't matter to me whether we are related or not, you are the most important person in my life and I love you regardless" I said letting a small smile slip from my features. "and if you love me too then things don't have to change."

"You mean it? You love me regardless?"

"Yes, of course" I took his other cheek in my other hand and pressed our foreheads together before bringing our lips together. This kiss was much more enjoyable for the both of us. There was no shock, no angst, just pure affection. It was blissful. Said affection turned into lust though in a short amount of time and we were both desperate to deepen the kiss. Neither of us knew how to take the lead but eventually I found a way into the warm cavern that was Iceland's mouth when I licked against his lips and he gasped from the tingling contact. The small mewls of pleasure vibrating from Iceland's vocal chords sent my mind dizzy with want. I grabbed on to his hips suddenly and pushed mine against them, earning a pleasing yelp into my mouth. After several minutes of exploring his tongue thoroughly I broke the kiss. Iceland whined slightly from the loss of contact but I reassured him that it was only a temporary break.

"We can't continue this in a hallway" I said while opening doors, looking for a suitable room to take us both into. I finally found an empty bedroom and grasped my new found lover's hand, pulling him a little less than gently into it. I shut the door and got a surprise when Iceland pushed me up against the wall, claiming my lips again in one swift motion. His fingers ran heavily down my arms as if he was scrambling for dear life. My hands were searching his back trying to get underneath his shirt. This is something we both needed, and quick. Deciding that things were going too slowly, Iceland tightly took hold of my wrists and lured us both to the bed. His normally hidden hot blooded nature was rapidly taking over as his hands started to make their way to my buttons as soon as we fell to the bed. It is very rare that I see this side of Iceland, that's not to say that I wasn't totally aroused right now. I loved it. My shirt was soon unbuttoned and thrown away carelessly with my tie. I returned the favour and paused for a few seconds to take in the sight. Iceland was under me, panting slightly, his silvery hair sticky with sweat, his soft body begging to touched. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I took a mental snapshot to save for later and got on with exposing more of his silky skin. After a bit of flapping around (we were still clumsy despite the hormonal overdrive) his trousers were off leaving just his underwear to contend with.

"Nor take your trousers off too." A lust filled voice piped up. I smiled at the use of my nickname and complied with his request. Soon they had joined the ever increasing pile of clothes on the floor. I crawled by over his body getting ready to taste his smooth skin but all of a sudden I was rolled over and Iceland was on top of me. Before I had a chance to question our new positions, a wet tongue found my neck, licking it with hunger. I couldn't help but to let out a hazy moan. The licking turned into small bites down my collarbone and chest, finally finding a way to my nipples. Iceland ran his tongue over one experimentally. An electrifying sensation shot through me in an instant. I gasped louder than I would of liked to and he took it as a sign to carry on. He licked and suckled on each one feverishly. He gave up on my nipples and moved down towards my underwear. I knew what was coming next. He took hold of the fabric and threw them off to some unknown place in the room. He lowered his face down to my now painfully hard erection and pushed his mouth as far as he could go down it. The heat was absolute intense pleasure. I clamped on to his sides and squeezed them roughly with every fresh lick. Iceland was no expert at this but my god he still made me want to explode with ecstasy. Feeling that I couldn't take this much longer I laced my hands in his hair and pulled on it to get his attention.

"Ice I don't think I can last much longer" I panted out. Without saying a word Iceland shifted his body up and rolled us back over to our original positions. He removed his underwear and spread his legs out, I soon got the hint. In a momentary pause of nervousness I looked around the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a trace of impatience.

"Looking for lube, I don't want to hurt you. Denmark should have an abundance of it" I took a look inside the bedside drawer and as I expected, found some. Some embarrassing fruit scented one. I face palmed but took it anyway. Trust that Danish weirdo. I opened the bottle and squeezed it all over my fingers. The sickeningly sweet aroma tainted the air.

"Relax" I cooed as I put one finger into him. Iceland writhed around a bit trying to get used to the foreign feeling in his lower half. I kissed his forehead in an attempt to distract him from the second and third.

"Argh you bastard" Iceland choked out, tears puncturing his eyes.

"You'll get used to it" I said. After a little bit more stretching with my fingers, I took them out and placed my member at his entrance.

"Ready?" I inquired, feeling slightly anxious.

"Just do it." On his command I pushed into him. I was still for a moment to let us both get used to the new phenomenon we were experiencing. Iceland seemed to adjust steadily. Eventually he was good to go.

"Please move now." He finally said. I pulled and pushed into him slowly at first. Iceland was already stuttering out moans of appreciation. As I picked up pace I brushed against his sweet spot. The stuttering moans got louder and more erratic. He tried to cover his mouth up to stifle the sounds but to no avail. I could still hear his delicious noises filling my ears.

"I-I-I'm going to..." He started but never finished. He released all over the both of us. I came about ten seconds afterwards. I pulled out of him and collapsed against his side.

"That was... I don't..." He mumbled.

"You don't have to say anything this time" I smiled and held him close to my chest. We lay like that for what seemed like hours before a horrible reality dawned on me.

"Denmark, Sweden and Finland are still here aren't they?" Iceland opened his eyes wide.

"Oh fuck..."

"Let's get out of here as quick as we can."

"Agreed." We rushed around putting on random clothes that may or may not have been ours and headed for the door. When we opened it we didn't get far without being found.

"Hey Ice! Nor!" Finland greeted us happily. Denmark had a massive smirk plastered across his face.

"Soooo, what have you been up to in my spare bedroom then?" He grinned from ear to ear. Iceland started to get nervous and blushed heavily. His hot blooded form had disappeared and his usual more modest form had been brought back again.

"Soooooo?" Denmark drawled out again, still looking like a goofy idiot. Iceland couldn't handle it and ran off down the hallway.

"You utter twat, now I've got to find him again. God you're so annoying." I sighed.

"Love you too bro!" Denmark cackled. I gave him a stare before going off to find Iceland.

'At least this time he's not running away from me' I thought to myself happily. 'He may be my brother as well as my lover but he's mine and that's all that matters'


End file.
